Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a toilet flush system. More particularly, this flushing system is a revolutionary designed to flush a toilet, with major advantages over existing systems. The water tank is sealed and connected directly to city water I identify as Direct Water Pressure Tank abbreviated as (DWPT) ALL-TANK. The DWPT uses three different types of forces, water pressure, gravity and pressurized air to flush the toilet.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
One major reason people waste water is when a toilet is flushed. The volume of a flush is determined by the volume of the contents in the toilet bowl tank being flushed down the drain. When the contents within the toilet is not completely flushed, a person may make multiple flushes to completely clear the bowl. A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,706 issued on Jul. 28, 2009 to Terrance E. Janssen discloses a Pressure Assisted Flush Assembly and Installation Methods. The pressure assisted flush assembly for a toilet includes a compressed air assisted flush water tank that includes a plunger device. One or more plumbing lines are used to connect an incoming water line to the flush water tank and the flush water tank to a toilet bowl. While it is a pressure assisted flush, as the flushing system discloses it still utilizes a predetermined flush volume because of the design restriction. While this patent is for a pressurized flush, each flush is the same volume and does not allow a person to flush a smaller or variable amount of water. This flushing system cannot be easily retrofitted to an existing toilet bowl.
All conventional toilet bowl tanks and flushers utilize a predetermined amount of water which necessitates the need for the automatic refill and automatic shut off mechanism. The Flush-All does not use a predetermined amount of flush water and therefore it does not need the automatic refill or automatic shut off. This is an important concept because the majority of breakdowns and failures associated with conventional toilet bowls and flushers is associated with the system attempt to measure this exact predetermined amount of water at each and every flush. This necessitates filling this amount of water into some type of a receptacle or a container such as toilet bowl water tank, plunger device assembly or some type of a bladder etc. Then after those containers are filled with water a second mechanism must be triggered to stop this refill process at just the exact time. Those two mechanisms of refilling and then stopping this refill involves many mechanical and hydraulic interactions at each and every flush and is bound to fail sooner or later sometimes with devastating effects. Even-though some of those devices have a pressurized flush receptacle or container this pressure is not a direct city water pressure which is more reliable and has a stronger and linear (water pressure stays constant) throughout the flush than a pressurized container that loses most of its initial pressure after a few seconds of the flush content is released into the drain pipe.
What is needed is a flushing system that operates with toilets having the different shapes and designs of the existing toilet bowls so as to make it easy to retrofit to those bowls without replacing the whole toilet bowl system only the tank. Regardless of the shape or the size of those water tanks, the flush mechanism and the attachment mechanism to the toilet bowls is the same in all of them. The person flushing the toilet determines the length of time and how much water is flushed down the toilet. It is an instant on and off (on demand) by holding down the flush handle momentarily as needed. The Flush-Alican be retrofitted to most existing systems by use of All-Universal mounting base as described herein or it can be made as a complete separate toilet bowl fixture. Here are some of the advantages of this system. The Flush-All proposed in this document provides the solution.